1. Field of the Inventionz
The present invention relates to foldable liquid tanks and more particularly to a water tank which can be folded to be as small as possible in size and to be convenient to carry and house. The water tank according to the invention can be set up for use to contain water can be made in the shape of a truncated globoid, the normal shape of the contained liquid in the form of a water drop by the pressure of the contained water; and can be used as a water tank for drinking water or fire extinguishing water or as a liquid tank for a fire extinguishing agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional foldable water tank for storing drinking water or fire extinguishing water is constructed by forming a water tank body cylindrically of canvas or the like; fitting a frame made of pipes or the like around the body; and surrounding the periphery of the body with bands to maintain the contour of the tank.
Such a conventional tank as above described is too troublesome and time consuming to assemble to be used as a foldable water tank such as for storing drinking water at the time of a disaster or to be used as a fire extinguishing water tank or the like. Such a water tank is complicated in structure has many component parts, is very high in cost, and is generally not acceptable.
The present invention eliminates such various problems of the conventional foldable water tank as are mentioned above and effectively solves all such problems by providing an efficient, inexpensive, and easy to use tank.